


With all my heart and soul

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Fëanorian Fun Bingo [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, tentacles again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Fëanáro  and Nerdanel chilling out in the sea :)





	With all my heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andúniel (Anduniela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduniela/gifts).



> Written for Fëanorian Fun Bingo  
> prompt filled: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways  
> Anduniel is to be blamed as she reminded me yet again of a prompt I wanted to write...

**With all my heart and soul**

 

The day was warm, but as the mingling of the Trees was near, Nerdanel and Fëanáro ceased their swimming in the sea and returned to the rocky shore where they had left their clothes. Nerdanel went out first, shaking her head to toss her wet hair from her face.

"What is it?" she asked, turning as she didn't hear her husband following her.

Fëanáro was sitting in the shallow water, looking almost... Embarrassed? Nerdanel arched an eyebrow and he sent her a sheepish smile.

"Pass me my trousers, would you, love?"

"To the water? What’s going on, Náro?"

"Remember that octopus we admired?" Fëanáro sank back deeper into the water, deep blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Of course." Nerdanel smiled at the sight of the inquisitive tentacles that wrapped around Fëanáro's legs, tugging on his pants. The octopus was quite persistent and Nerdanel needed to persuade it to leave her husband alone.

"Well... Seems that it was more successful at trying to get my pants than I anticipated."

"You mean...?" Nerdanel looked at him with disbelief, then burst into laughter.

"Apparently," grunted Fëanáro. "Could you, please?"

"I'm sorry, love." Fighting the fits of laughter, Nerdanel sat on a rock away from her husband's reach. "This is just too hilarious."

Fëanáro clearly disagreed. He crossed his arms, tugging his knees to his chest.

"Love of my life, light of my heart, what does it take to make you save me?" he asked desperately.

“Go on, dear, and should you happen to guess, a reward you desire will be awaiting.”

"How come you’re trying poetry, Atto?" asked a melodious voice behind her and Nerdanel jerked, almost falling from her rock. She turned and saw Makalaure with the young Telerin elleth he had been courting for some time now.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” growled Fëanáro, a blush on his cheeks so bright he could compete with Carnistir. “Your timing is worse than terrible, Kano.”

Makalaure exchanged glances with his fiancée-to-be, then looked at Nerdanel, who clearly found the whole situation deeply amusing. He must have come to some conclusions, for he grinned madly at his father.

“Guess we should not disturb you. Enjoy your afternoon. Amme, I’ll make sure Moryo returns home for dinner,” he promised then left with his sweetheart, his clear voice ringing in the air as he sang a joyful song. He only stopped when Nerdanel squeaked, undignified, as Fëanáro grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to the water. He was silent for a moment, then, when Nerdanel giggled and splashed water all around her, she heard a laughter and the song was resumed.


End file.
